Of Faith and Secrecy
by CharmedChris
Summary: Everybody lies.Yet,some people do it more frequently than others.Chase for example. Why?Because he is a wizard.With the arrival of other"non-muggle"people and his wedding coming soon,will he be able to keep it secret?Or will he finally loose everything?


Disclaimers : Nothing is mine. Either it comes from this awesome TV show that is DR House, or it is from the Harry Potter books. (All Hail to our queeen JK Rowling!)

Rating : T…For the language. Otherwise I would say K+

Spoilers : Every season of Dr House and a bit of Season 5. For Harry Potter?All the books+ The Tales of Beedle the Bard +Quidditch Through the Age + Fantastic Beast and where to find them.(In this chapter for example I speak about The Occamy at some point.).

Characters: Everyone in Dr House. In this chapter mostly Chase, Cuddy, Cameron and House.

Summary: Mild Spoiler season5. Everybody , Some people do it more frequently than others. Chase for example. Why ? Because he is a wizard. Until now, he had been able to hide it from his friends and colleagues. With the arrival of some magical people and his weeding coming soon, will he be able to keep it secret? Or will Dr House, Cameron & co discover it.? And if they do will they accept it that easily or will he loose everything he hold dear in the muggle world?

Number of Chapter planned: No idea. But it's going to be a short fanfiction. Ten or a bit more chapter that's all.

The author talk too much :

Hello this is my first fanfiction in english. I hope you ll like it^^ I had a lot of fun writing it. Forgive me for any mistakes, my english isn't so good (I'm French).

It's been a while since I wanted to write a Dr House fanfiction. Chase and House are my two favorite character and I decided, after reading so many great Chase-centred fanfictions that i wanted to do one.

At first I wanted to write it as a humour/general type of fanfiction, but it changed as you can see. Why because Chase is a complicated character with a complited mind. In my fic (and in the Tv show if you take a good look at it) you ll see how complex he is. In a way, he is a bit like House.

I wanted to do one a bit different from the other and since I couldn't find any Dr House/Harry Potter crossover with Chase as the main character, here it is.

I got so much trouble choosing the rating XD I know that the American/English rating are higher than the french one. Dr House is PG, that's all.

I won't put any Harry Potter characters in it. It's in HP world, but that's all. I may mention them once or twice but that's all. Yet, you ll see that I was clearly inspired by them even in the OC.

_Thoughts _

Have a great time reading !

-----------------------

The Joy of Babysitting.

Such a wonderful day welcomed the inhabitants of New Jersey.

And Chase just felt like banging his head on the wall...repeatedly. Today had been such bad day. First he had woken up late because the night before he had been so tired when he had come back that he forgot to set the alarm. Then he had gone to work without having a breakfast and had been caught during an hour in one of those so annoying jam traffic that the Americans seems so fond of. Honestly,there was nothing of the sort in Melbourn. Of course,when he arrived he had to look up during along time for a place where to put his car since there wasn't any vacant place. He had to park it outside of the hospital and come back running. Cuddy scolded him for his lateness, or moreover, Cuddy who was with one of the many _**benefactor**_ of Princeton-Plainsboro tried to show that everything in her hospital was bound to be perfect and that she didn't tolerate anything less. Not that he really cared if Cuddy was harsh to him or not, especially in that case. What he minded was the additionnals clinic hours he got.

Five bloody hours

And he couldn't say anything. First, because she was Cuddy,his boss and if she wanted him to do it, he would. He loved his job,he didn't want to loose , because she would bit his head off if he just think of not arguing in front of that man. Only House would dare.

_And the whole day, the whole fucking day was a nightmare. _

He banged his head. Kids sneezing over him, women trying shamelessly to flirt, one even tried to kissed him. Too bad she had an herpes and he was in love with Cameron...

Cameron

He banged his head one more time. They fought. Again. About what ? He couldn't even remember, somthing meaningless...Something about him not listenting to her. He felt a bit bitter about the whole deal. It wasn't his fault if she kept talking to him while he was busy trying to finish his job. Sure he felt a bit bad for snapping at her so quickly. Still she should have...No he shouldn't have. _**He**_ was the one at fault.

_What a bloody idiot._

He still had a patient to attend. Maybe he could skip? Surely that benefactor already left. Cuddy wouldn't say anything, if she did, he would just argue. Afterall, he he wasn't back into those old days when House asked him (more like _ordered_) to do those hours in his place.

He hated Thursdays. Bad things only happened on that day. As far as he was concerned, Thursday were cursed.

No, he wasn't overreacting. Thursday were _**cursed**_.Final.

And it wasn't like he didn't already know what had those tat patient. All those he had seen today (and they were a_ plethora) _had the same symptoms:the same illness, the same allergia. _Bloody sun, bloody summer, bloody pollens_. He runned an angry hand in his already messy hair. He was annoyed.

Annoyed _**and**_ tired.

_Fuck it,_ he was off.

Taking his clipboard, his bag and coat that he didn't have time to put in his locker he went to the front door. He was not like House. He was not going to flee by the back door, as much as he wanted to. He would just redirect those patient to any other of his collegue. McCartney was a good guy, he would surely took them.

Just whe he was about to put his hand on the doorknob, the door opened itselves to reveal the figure of someone he had not seen in months.

- Rob! " said the petite woman, delighted.

He remained speechless. In front of him was standing Maria Mayfair, one of his mothers' closest friends with whom he had stayed in good tearms. What was she doing here?

As he was staring at her, dumbfounded, he saw one of the nurse shot him a curious look. He had forgotten were he was. Grabing her arm, he brought her in the consulting room before closing the door behind them.

He glanced at her. She was already over sixty, but as any other woman of her kind, she didn't even look fifity. Maria was dressed in a black cloak, the one she took when she was ready to travel. Her chestnut hair was being pulled by a small blue-eyed baby with a hat that he wuickly took off and whom he recognized immediatly as being the boy of her eldest son:

-Nate! "

The baby giggled, clearly happy to see his favorite uncle and wanted to be in his arms. He picked up the charming boy, who let out a happy cry. Chase smiled, but then reverted back his attention to his grandmother:

-Not that I am no pleased to see you but...what are you doing here?

But Mrs Mayfair didn't answer him right away. She took a look at his lab coat and at his then smiled fondly :

- I've never seen in your work clothers. They suit you....I can't believe your all so grown up.

-Erm, err thanks." He was a bit embarassed by the compliment. And Nate was playing with the stethoscope around his neck. He moved him a bit on his hip. "But Mrs Mayfair,why are you here?

After al, tthe Mayfair lived in Australia. Why did she came all the way here? Sure, it probably only took her few minutes, but still. As he was waiting for her answer,Nate tried to put the stethoscope in his hear, then in his nose..

She bite her lower lips, a bit nervously.

-Because Jack needs someone to look after his babyboy for the next few days.

-Hmm "he nodded abstenmindedly, taking the stethoscope out of Nate's mouth." Okay, he..._**WHAT!**_

He turned his head so quickly in her direction that a "crack" was heard. His eyes were open wide. Had he heard well? Did Jack lost his mind?

-I...But really...Mrs Mayfair, I _**can't"**_

He had to work! He couldn't exactly bring a baby while he was performing surgery...

-I'm really sorry to ask you that my boy, but could you do it, please? Jack and Emily had to go to France for an important business and they couldn't take him....

-But what about Lizzie? And the others? Why not _**you**_ ?...I mean," he added seeing as he was beginning to be a bit disrespectful, you're his grandmother, I'm sure Nate would prefer to stay with you.

Unfortunelaty she shook her head. She clearly felt bad for asking him something like that.

-Lizzie has D-pox. One of her friend passed it on her" She added seing his confused look."Archie and I have to look after her, you know how she is when she gets sick.

**Yes.**Twice and that was already too much. Usually Lizzie was a really kind girl, a bit exuberant but still. When she was sick it was as if she got a new personality. He felt sorry for Mrs Mayfair.

- And all the others are either too far away, or somewhere where it would be too dangerous form him to be." She continued.

-Can't Mitzi look after him or something?" He loved Nate, he really did. And he would gladly accept to do anyhting for them, but they were things that were just...impossible.

-You know Emily. She wouldn't even heard of it.

Now that was strange. Sure she doesn't want creature like Mitzi to look after him, but he was sure she didn't agree on at least one thing

-Does she know that _**I'm**_ the one who is looking after him?

-She had to.

Then that must be some pretty important business. God only know how much she hated his guts. Then again, she might had done it on purpose. In fact that must be only explanation. He narrowed his eyes. _That __**bi**__..._

-Please Robert, only for this time...

At the sight of her worried eyes, he felt all his previous annoyance and anger disappear. For the first time, he also noticed how weary she looked. He felt bad, she only asked him a favor. After all what they did for him he could just do that for a few days. It wasn't like Nate's presence was an annoyance in itself, and he had already babysat him many times.

-Okay, I will do it.

Mrs Mayfair let out a relieved sigh.

-Thank you darling." She opened her small handbag and began to rummage in it " Not, here... my pursue...that ? no that's my teapot...Lizzie's cardigan...Don't worry, I will find it.

Chase rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Mrs Mayfair always had the tendancies to loose things. As far as he could remember, she was always looking for a sock, her keys,...only to find them in the most unexpected places.

-Here!" She pull out a small Pikachu bag and gave it to almost grimaced: Pokemon?

-Tu! Tu! " came out the joyful cry. Nate tried to reach for it but Chase kept him steadily in his arms.

- Everything you need is in there: his bottle, toys,clothes of course, diapers and bedtime story..." She hugged Chase and ruffled his hair. Something ring in her pocket. She grimaced.

-That's my cue.I'm sorry I have to go now."

-Go, otherwise you will miss it. I ll tell the nurses that you went through the back door" Mrs Mayfair didn't leave though without kissing goodbye both Chase and Nate and making the promise to come back as soon as Lizzie felt better.

Then, she quietly disappeared. Chase let out a sigh and looked at the baby who continued to wave at the spot where his grandma was a few second ago:

-I guess we should go too, uh?" He threw him a bit in the air before quickly catching him. Nate let out a joyful cry" So what do you think of living for a few days with uncle Rob?

-Ob! Ob!Ob!" His curly dark hair suddenly turned blond, and two emeralds orbs met Chase's ones.

As cute as it was for him to actually go as far as to chaged his face in order to look like him, the young man would have prefered he didn't. That was the reason he didn't want and he couldn't babysit Nate.

He doubt that the other Muggles wouldn't care about seeing a baby using magic. And he couldn't explain it to the young metamorphmagus, for he was too young to actually understand the consequence of his actions, let alone something as complicated as the Statut of Secrecy.

He hated Thursdays.

Pulling his own wand out of his trousers'pocket, he put a Sticking charm on Nate's hat and he quickly put back on his head.

-So, shall we go ?

Chase took his own stuff and opened the door. He saw that the nurse who was spying on them earlier wasn't here, and was glad. He didn't want to deal right now with the gossips, espeically if they saw him with a small baby in his arms. House wouldn't leave alone, nor would Cameron and probably Cuddy. As far as babies are concerned, when they saw one women suddenly became overexcited . Sometimes it can be cute. Okay, it was always cute, especially in Cameron's case. Still, he didn't want to deal with that right now.

Thankfully, he managed to get out of the hopistal without even being noticed

---------------------------------------------------

Scratch everything he ever said before. He hated Fridays...No that wasn't right, he still hated Thursdays. It was Thursday that brought him such the Apocalypse Incarnated. St John was probably talking about him, because there is no way Nate was not going to be one of the Knight of the Apocalypse....Or at least a master of Chaos.

No he was not exaggerating.

Nate had only been here for twelve hours, and the whole house was already in a mess.

Chase has called sick that morning, knowing that he needed to take the day off. Taking care of a care of a baby wizard can be one hell for a job. He really didn't want to be disturb all day by the ringing phone or by Cuddy's unexpected arrival at his house( there was some times when he really wished he didn't know her. What sort of boss came barging into your house if you're not here?). Since he already has installed magically reflectig window glass (which make the muggles stare at him and think they are actually looking through when they in fact just see their reflection) and insonorized his wall, he didn't need to put anymore protection. Anything remotely magical was also already hidden in a secret under the strip of parquet flooring in his bedroom. He hid his potions and broomstick in the attic....He didn't need him to blow up the house or poison himself, nor ddid he want him to rose higher than he already did with his bloody broomstick toy.

By the way, he was planning to look for those who invented it, find them and kill them with his bare hands. That toy would actually lead to two things :either kill Chase by an heart attack or (it seemed in fact to be his sole purpose) cause massive destruction. His living room was a proof of that.

Chase rarely lost his temper. Thanks to his upbringing, he had learnt to keep his emotions on check. That was one of the thing that made him such a good surgeon, and doctor. He never lost composure in front of his patient. Even in front of his colleague and friends, he kept a cool head, a poker face.

Yet right now, he just felt like screaming and pulling out his hair in frustration. He had been chasing the small boy all day long, running from one place to the other. At first he didn't want to use magic, mostly because the last time he babysat him whenever he used his wand Nate would reply by using his own powers. However, there were things such as almost getting crushed by a mountain of plushes that make you change your mind quite quickly.

Yet, even when he used his wand, he had trouble with the hyperactive boy. Natz, who still couldn't stand, was actually the fastest "knee-runner" _**ever.**_ And Chase couldn't even explain to him why he should stop using magic. He was too young, it was in his blood. And he knew also all too well, seeing his laughing face, that the young wizard just loved to see him running everywhere. _That brat._

_He acts like that because he knows that he has nothing to fear._

He knew it would be difficult. He knew he would have trouble canalyzing his powers. He didn't knew that it would be **nearly **impossible. Nate gave him no rest. Not only he had to run after him throught the whole house, but he also had to deal with his burst of accidental magic.

The problem with it is that since it cannot be controled by the wizard, it could also lead to dangerous thing. Not so much for the one holding the power than for those around him. Sure he scolded him, but it was no use. He understood know why some parents choose to bind their children's power until they went to magic school.

Between controling his magical outburst, chasing him,feeding him,chasing him, changing his diapers,chasing him, playing with him, chasing him so he could bath (who ever said that gving a bath to a baby was a cup of tea had clearly never done it) and of course chasing him, Chase was already exhausted at 4 pm.

_I could just die right here, right now. _

The last time he had made that much sports he had been chased by a colony of Occamy because, thanks to Jack who wanted to take a better look, they thought he was going to stole their eggs.

He closed his eyes. The little monster was sleeping.

Why did he have to inherit his father's energy ?

As much as he hated his mother, he couldn't deny that at least Emily was quiet....He inwardly groaned outloud :now he had to tidy the whole house. How was he going to cope ?

-----------------------------------------

The two following days went he doubt it could have been worst...Still he really didn't want to beat on it. He had learned form his previous mistakes, for example to never have hold Nate and his wand on the same hand. He finally learned how to canalyze his power and energy a bit. He was also proud that he gained the baby's respect. Okay, may be not respect since he couldn't even understand that word. However Nate learned to listen to him and to take his scolding for what they were, not some sort of joke or prank, but something serious.

The third day even,it went quite smoothly and if Chase was a bit tired at the end of the day it was mostly becasue he played a lot with him and not so much because Nate was driving him crazy.

Right now, he was peacefully watching _The Lion King_ with a dozy Nate (thank God for those cartoons!) when his mobile phone rang, waking him up completly. Just when he was finally about to sleep! He took the baby in his arms and cut off the sound from the TV:

-What do you want?" said a very irritated Chase, answering the phone. He could have killed them. Now how was he going to put him in bed ?

-Dr Chase it's me, Cuddy. Would you mind telling me if you're still working for me?

He was so surprised that he forgot two things one of them being his anger, the other was a bit more...dangerous for his health. Even if Nath was in his arms, he was still staring at the Tvan was quite annoyed to not be able to hear any sound.:

-Uh ? Of course, why do you...

-Then am I paying you for free ?" She cut him. God was she cranky. _House must have done or said something to her once again_"

- You have been absent since Thursday. Do you have a good reason for that?

A male voice added :

-Are you cheating on Cameron, Wonbat ?" _House. Better not answer him., that will lead to nothing._

-I called back then, saying that I was sick.... Nath stop moving around..." he added quietly as to not be heard by his boss and ex boss.

-I know but it seems that you're not sick anymore, are you?"

Chase didn't answer, as he had his hands full with Nath and the phone.

-Stop mouving around Nath" he repeated a bit louder, trying to stabilizes the ten-month baby. Suddenly, he stopped moving and began to giggle. Chase followed his stare and shut his eyes.

_**Oh no!**_

-Chase did you hear me? What are you laughing at?" Apparently they had heard the giggle.

-Are you always making girly sounds when you're with a hooker?"

-House get _**out**_**!** And give me back the phone."

Chase wasn't listening to them anymore. He was staring, dumbfounded at the magically engrossed plush Simba that was dancing in front of him...It was doing the same movement as the cartoon one. Kind of disturbing.

Putting his phone between his shoulder and his ear,he began to rummage quickly in his pocket and took out his phoenix feathered wand.

-Come tommorow Dr Chase and you better..." Cuddy's voice was suddenly interrupted by a **very** loud crash.

-...Chase? Chase are you alrigth there?

It wasn't the young doctor's voice who answered her but a cry so loud that she had to put the phone away from her ear

"OH I JUST CAN T WAIT TO BE KING!

House was never going to let him live with that. He was clearly laughing his ass off, that bloody man. The crash happened because he had trouble and listening to Cuddy, and taking care of Nate and the phone plus looking at the smirking geant plush. His concentration went off. Not only he used the wrong non-verbal spell, but his aim was a bit off. The plush crashed down on the opposite wall and not ont the armchair as his intended to do. Thus, she photos and painting that were hanging on it hit the floor of them probably fall on the infra-red remote control. Merlin! Just at the moment when the song was at the loudest.

-Everything 's okay Dr Cuddy,don't worry. I will be there at 8.30 exactly, goodbye.

He quickly hang down the phone. He didn't want to hear House's taunting. He was mortified. Tomorrow, he was so going to...

Wait...Tomorrow?

Had he really said he was going to go ? With _**Nate**_? He didn't even had the time to look of a magical babysitter. He had to bring _**him**_ tomorrow at work!

...

Bollocks!

-----------------------------------------

Chase was extremely nervous. How could ne not be? He had to bring Nate with him....After putting him to bed, he had fleed to his fireplace and called Mrs Mayfair through the International Floo Network. Lizzie still had Dragon pox. He had to stay with him for a few more days. Still the firecall wasn't as useless as it seemed to be; he learned that Mrs Mayfair had put in the inner pocket of he pikachu bag a small bottle of potion that would stop Nate from tunring his hair into another colour and shape. However, he could still do it with his eyes. Chase didn't care;if he had been next to her, he could have kissed could deal with the eye changing colour.

At least, he wouldn't change his hair to bubblegum pink or turquoise _blue as he seemed to love to. He would have a lot lot trouble explaining that one._

Nate was happily singing and moving his head from side to side while Chase was dressing him up. They already had breakfast and they were getting ready to go to Princeton Plainsboro. Chase let out a sigh. They had woke up at 6 o' could be that full of energy so early in the morning?

-I shouldn't have stayed up so late..." He had so many thing to do even after putting him to bed. Since he wasn't so good at Housework magic it took him a long time to clean up the mess. Then he had to get everyhting ready for the next. There was no way Nate would have let him quietly do it.

-Stop moving Nate, please." He was tired. Taking care of a wizard baby was really one hell of a job. True to be told, he had never babysat alone Nate more than a few hours. Usually there was always someone with him when it was more than that. For the first time, Chase was experimenting parenthood and he really did not enjoy it.

Sure Nate could be cute and adorable especially when he snuggle next to him when he wanted to sleep. Sure he loved him, and enjoy the time they spent together and everything you want. Still, he didn't find him more loveable than at the time when he is_** sleeping.**_

How did single parent manage?

Nate was still moving and singing. He was struggling to put his shoes on.

Too bad he was against child abuse, because right now he really wanted to drug him. He was sure Emily had done it already. Or put him in a full body-bind spell.

Last night, he read in the _My Lovely Baby, a Guide to Wizarding parents_ that 10 months old babies were the worst. Since their magic was developping they sleep less than for example the muggle ones. They also had more energy and needed more attention, especially if they live in the muggle world...

At the end of the chapter, Chase was sure of one thing :when his baby will reach 10 months, he was going to flee from the house. Or call Jack and get his revenge that way.

Finally, he managed to get him completly dressed in 15 minutes. He put a drying charm on his own clothes for Nate managed to splash him with water when he gave him his bath earlier. He picked up Nate and took a look at the mirror in his living room:

-Hmpf, you look a bit tired, but otherwise you're ready." Said his own reflection, whereas Nate's one was making faces.

Suddenly he felt the young boy using his magic. He had put the potion in his bottle earlier, he couldn't help but feel relieved to see that his hair didn't change. Too bad the young boy had refuse to take off the blond colour in favor of his natural dark brown. Nate, surprised to see that only his eyes were blue, tried many times in vain:

-Can't help it, you're stuck with it until at least the end of the day."He said when Nate began to whine. The young baby began to cry and to throw a tantrum.

At first, Chase felt bad. It wasn't his fault after all if he had to stop his metamrophmagus powers. He tried to soothe his screaming but then Nate punched him. Many times. He put him in his playpen. Nate began to cry harder and magically throw one of his toys at Chase.

-Stop it!" he said when dodge the first one and barely did for the second. He put a protective Charm that prevent him from throwing his toys or anything outside of it " You're really a bad boy, Nate. Yes, you're a bad boy. What did I say about throwing stuff at me?

He continued to cry harder and louder, his eyes never leaving Chase's face. He had clenched his tiny fist and was trying to use his magic and make the toys hit him.

-That's not gonna work, you can cry as much as you want."

During the last few days, the baby boy had also cried and acted like that many times. The first time he babysat someone he had been fourteen. One of his magical neighboor asked him if he could look after their 4 years old daughter. At that time, Chase feeling complety helpless and give in quite easily at every single one of her whim. He had quickly understand though that he couldn't let it go on like that as the little girl began to cry and scream for nothing and ask or lot of things that he couldn't possibly give her or do for her.

Better have a child cry a bit and learn that he can't have everything than turn into a one who throw tantrums over nothing and every single thing. Even if he felt bad sometimes bad to let them cry so much, he knew that was the best way to educate children. Or at least, he thought so.

And well, it's not like they hated him was one of the thing he feared the most either with that little girl or with Nate. Sure they would sulk, sometimes refuse to speak with him but at the end they always come back.

Right now, he would leave him alone so he would quiet down by himself. He checked for the fifth time already if everything was in order in the Pikachu bag, cleaned the mess that had been made during the morning and took off the muggle repelling Charms he had put around the house. . Then he took his own things and picking up a sulking Nate who had stop crying, he went out. After much debating last night, he had finally decided to apparate at work. He needed to be there early. He took a look at the small baby boy his eyes were all red and puffy:

-Look your eyes are all red. Let me...Okay, be that way." He said when Nate prevented him from wiping his eyes with an angry gesture

Then, after making sure nobody was watching them, he apparated away. When the usual darkness disappared, he found himself hidden behing one of the many trees that surronded Princeton Plainsboro's garden. It was also the only place where he knew he would not be seen, nor by cameras or a simple bypasser, and he always apparated here. Not that he really used it when he have to go to work, mind you. He always prefered to take his car, because otherwise he had to face a lot of questions, House annoying comment about his inability to drive, and people asking him if he wanted to be taken home in their cars.

Cameron, even at the time when she couldn't stand him, always acted like that, asking him if he wanted to take her car....Speaking about Cameron, he had not seen her for a while already. Sure they had talk through their cellphones, but it was not the same thing. Hearing her anxious voice last Friday and being unable to bear it, he to told her the truth, or at least a part of it. He said he had family business to attend to.

He hated lying to her.

She was the main reason for the muggle-repelling knew that she would certainly come,and he really couldn't let her see this mess. First because she would die of laughter on spot and would forever reminded because there were still a thing or two that he didn't tell her. Minor things mind you such as the fact that he himself was a wizard. The Statut of Secrecy didn't leave him much of a choice.

Soon, they would get married, he would have to tell her before. He just hoped that she loved him enough to stay with him even if he was not as completly "human" as ,for example, science would define it.

His eyes clouded over. He had heard of so many stories about people in the same situations as him who had their lovers, their husbands even just their friends leaving them because they were scared of them. It happened to his parents. It was one ot the reason as to why his father had left their household. Even if they stayed married for a long time, he knew that his father had trouble adjusting to that. It was the reason why his mother stopped using magic completly, why he had only been to magic school until middle school and then either had been home schooled or went to the nignt lesson.

It was the reason why their family had fallen apart.

The knot in his stomach tightened. He had swore not to fall in love with a muggle. He had tried to distance hismelf from any non-magical with them, talk to them, even joke with them, but that was all. For years, he had been able to do that, especially since he was not an outgoing person.

And then...And then he had met Cameron. And he had fallen for her...He had chased her...And now, he was leaving in a bliss...He was going to get married to her.

He only hoped that it would is relationship with her wouldn't end like the one with his family, with his first muggle friends, with Father Peter.

It would be horrible, because then Emily would be right. The other purebloods bigots too:

_Wizards and muggles don't usually mix._

Leaving the seminary had already left him heartbroken. He didn't want to repeat the same mistake. He had to ask her soon.

-Ob? Ob ? " Nate was pulling his shirt. His eyes were not blue anymore nor were they red and puffy. He had use his power as a metamorphmagus to change them . He was looking at him with a worried glaze and trembling lips. He must have felt that something was wrong with him. Chase shook his head, why had he been thinking about that now?

He smiled at the small boy and ruffled his hair.

-Don't worry, I'm okay. Uncle Chase was just thinking about some stupid things.

Nate's now green orbs lightened. He began to laugh when the young man tickled him. Chase couldn't help but laugh too at the way he was reacting. Were all the children this ticklish or was Nate special?

_Poor guy. He was worried_

-So I will show you where I work. You remember? we have been here with grandma." He said while walking towards the main entrance. Nate babbled appreciatively. He greeted the nurses and the other employee who were already ,noone seemed to take notice of him. It was too early in the morning - or too late for those who had night shift.

-Dr Chase! Is this...Your baby?"

Of course it couldn't go on. Nate let out a delighted cry.

--------------------

Here, I hoped you liked it. I try to make it a bit funny but I don't know if I did it well.

Next chapter is going to be Chase and Nate's day in Princeton Plainsboro. Put me a rewieu to tell me what you think about it. Flames are not accepted though(because they are just a waste of time and space for the one who wrote them and for the author).

Rewieu, rewieu, rewieu ^^


End file.
